


Dominance Struggle

by AbhorrentGodliness



Series: Taming a Wolf [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Animal Abuse, Anxiety, BDSM, Biting, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Depression, Dissociation, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Humiliation, Marking, Misogyny, Not Canon Compliant, Nuka-World Amusement Park (Fallout), Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Subdrop, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: Nora grinned at Mason's words, and one hand left the arm rest of his throne to reach up and lightly take one of the bones on his yao guai necklace between two fingers, examining it. “Whoever challenges you for your rank is none of my concern. But I have to admit,” she let go of the bone so it dropped against his chest, and her eyes lowered to look down at his groin where a bulge visibly strained against his pants, “I do hope you come out on top.”





	1. New Overboss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990600) by [Gaqalesqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua). 



The moment Nora had heard the Nuka-Cola Family Radio broadcast, she knew it was a trap. The signal randomly appeared, which meant _someone_ had to turn it on, and that was never a good sign. It must have been a lure. But when did she ever let that stop her? 

_”Hiya, kids! Remember, Nuka-World is only open for a few more weeks in October! Come down and see me and Cappy one last time before buckling down for the winter. Don’t forget to bring your empty bottle of Nuka-Cola to get 15 dollars off at the gate! So, hop aboard the Nuka-Express and come and see the whole Nuka family while you still can!”_

Her suspicions were confirmed when she entered the transit station; she was informed it was a trap before she’d even boarded the train, and yet she still felt an overwhelming surge of curiosity chewing at her like a rabbit eating lettuce, demanding she go investigate the theme park and what had become of it 210 years after the war.

She didn’t expect it to be a raider paradise, however.

The Gauntlet was… frustrating, to say the least. Once arriving, she’d pushed through the maze of traps, bugs, and raiders to meet her final challenge in the Cola-Cars Arena: Colter. Gage, a man who’d contacted her on the train, had helped her defeat the so-called Overboss protected by electrically-charged power armor with little more than a squirt gun and her plasma rifle, then promoted her – regardless of whether she wanted it or not – to Colter’s position. It gave her control over the entirety of Nuka-World and, at the same time, its three raider gangs.

She kept Gage as her right-hand man, though she probably trusted him less than anyone else in the whole damn park. He had brought about the rise and fall of the last Overboss, after all, so it was fair for her to worry about when he was planning to do the same exact thing to her. But she’d have been a fool to ignore his clear abilities in strategizing behind the scenes, and he’d given her no reason to throw him out – yet. If he tried to overthrow _her_ , then she’d be sure to make a clear example of him in front of everyone. But for now, she’d utilize his abilities to their fullest extent.

The strategic raider had given Nora a brief overview of the park and the gangs within its walls. She’d asked questions about each area of Nuka-World that hadn’t been taken over yet and what she should expect, but Gage was minimal help in that regard. He’d said she should introduce herself to the gang leaders first.

It was suggested she start with the Disciples, which she found she easily got along with Nisha, much to everyone’s surprise. The two women seemed to have a similar taste in blood and gore, and Nora had to admit, she could listen to the Disciples leader speak in her silky voice all goddamn day.

The second gang she visited was the Operators, but she found it extremely uncomfortable just how close Mags and William seemed to be considering they were siblings. But she figured so long as they stayed out of her way and did as they were told, they could do whatever they wanted to each other between the confines of their own walls.

But now, there was only one more gang to visit, and she stood just inside their territory walls after having walked through the front gates only moments ago. Whoops and howls echoed throughout the amphitheater with the occasional jostle of bodies being flung hard against metal bars ringing between them. Nora moved forward slowly, taking in the sight of what was around her, just as she did in the other territories. The place smelled of animals, unsurprisingly, and was even filthier than the rest of the park. Cages sat to her right; a two-headed gazelle rested in one while a handful of slaves with collars strapped around their necks in another. A few of them raised their eyes to her with pleading looks, hoping the new person would help them, but she only returned their gazes with a smirk.

If they thought she was their ticket to freedom, they were sadly mistaken.

Nora moved forward and approached an area where a crowd of Pack members were gathered around a single cage, a few chairs placed to her right and left on raised platforms being taken by eager onlookers. She maneuvered herself between a few of the members to see what they were cheering on, and her eyes finally rested on a mole rat fight that she seemed to have just caught the tail-end of. Both creatures were bloody and limping, and one was even crouching down, cowering.

Pathetic.

Not long after Nora approached the cage, there was a victor.

The crowd quickly dispersed, and soon, the vault dweller was one of the few left hovering near the cage. A couple members sat in chairs on the platforms, but most had left to attend to other things – all still ignoring her. Apparently, they didn’t recognize her despite her appearance making it obvious she stood out like a great green macaw in the Amazon among them.

The Pack members wore face paint or masks, but Nora’s skin was clear and visible while dotted with dark freckles, and a helmet sat atop her head though it didn’t obscure her face from view. Their armor was colorful and some even had stuffed toys strapped to their bodies – which seemed ridiculous to her, if not slightly adorable – but she had a full set of combat armor over road leathers. It was clear she didn’t fit in with this gang, or any of the gangs, for that matter.

At least not appearance-wise.

\----

It was easy for Mason to spot her the moment she walked through the front gate. Green eyes watched her intently as she made her way through the crowd and observed the fighting mole rats, and even still as she stared at the dead body of the fight’s loser with disdain. But even as he watched her, Nora didn’t seem to notice; instead, she started rounding the cage.

Just as she began to approach his throne, however, he was brought back to the task in front of him by an irritated voice of a Pack Scavver.

“Can you talk to Mags or something? You said we ain’t allowed to kill any of ‘em, so…” the Scavver’s voice trailed off, as if unsure he should continue.

“Tell me,” Mason began, his raspy voice calm and collected, “Did you have to wait in a long line to see me?”

“No, I walked right up here.”

“Exactly,” the Alpha snapped. “Most can handle their own shit without bothering me about it. Do you need help finding your place here?”

“No. No! I can handle it!” The Scavver’s voice became panicked as he realized what Mason was hinting at.

“There’s plenty of collars in the kennels if you can’t,” the Alpha replied, to which his Pack member slunk off with his head hung low.

Once he was gone, Mason returned his green gaze to the new Overboss, and it was then he noticed she had a wide grin of perfect, white teeth spread across her face. She slowly strode up to him before resting at the bottom of the steps that lead to his throne, placing one hand on a jutted-out hip. He gave her a slow, judgmental look-over. “Now that I get a closer look at ya, not sure I’m buyin’ this new Overboss thing.”

Nora’s grin seemed to transform into a smirk, and her eyes lowered so she returned the look-over, but it wasn’t in the same judgmental way he had done to her – no, this was something completely different. She was _appraising_ him.

Mason stood, making it easier for his new boss to see everything he had to offer.

“As long as you care about yourself, you’ll do what I tell you,” she retorted, voice threatening though her smirk never faltered.

He had to admit, it was impressive how she was already showing her teeth, and it was something he wouldn’t have expected from someone like her. She was tiny, at least compared to him; but most people who were that much smaller than him were quick to go belly-up and bare their throats. Her? No, she had some fight in her. But just how much fight was yet to be determined.

They went back and forth, and each time, she didn’t hesitate to show just how _much_ bark she had – which left him wondering about the amount of bite she had to offer, as well. But he wasn’t about to test that out here. No, not in front of his Pack.

“I’m not Colter, so that better not happen to me,” she spat, a glare upon her face as she threatened him about the gang leaders and Gage teaming up to take out the previous Overboss.

“Yeah, sure, Boss. I get it. I do. We’re totally willing to give you a chance. We are. Look, let’s cut to the chase. You going to do right by the Pack? I hear you been talking to the other gangs.”

Her smirk was back, and she looked him over once again – slow, appraising, sexual. “What’s the Pack got over the other gangs?” she asked in a sultry voice.

And goddamn if that didn’t go straight to his fucking groin. He could feel his fur pants growing tighter, and she was bound to take notice. He wasn’t about to point it out or show any weakness to her, but he also wasn’t about to hide it. “The Pack are the meanest sons of bitches you’ll ever meet. We do whatever it takes and we’re fiercely loyal. The Operators will cut your throat as soon as they get what they want out of you. And the Disciples? Who the fuck knows what those crazy bitches want. There’s something wrong with them, and you just can’t trust someone who ain’t willing to show you their face.”

“Let’s get one thing straight, Mason,” Nora said. She took off her helmet, revealing red hair that was just a few shades darker than his own. It was shaved on one side but hung loosely on the other; she ran a hand through it to straighten it out before dropping her helmet onto the concrete with a loud _clank_. Mason tried not to let anything show in his expression, but he couldn’t help his drifting eyes. What the hell was she about to do?

That’s when she started walking toward him, slowly, heel in front of toe and swaying hips in a seductive movement. Even some of the Pack members had turned their heads to watch out of curiosity.

The Alpha held his ground as she approached but she didn’t seem to falter as she slowly made her way up the steps and toward where he stood. “By the end of the day, I’ll have you following my commands and answering me with ‘yes, boss’ and ‘no, boss.’” 

One hand went to Mason’s chest, palm flat, and she began gently pushing him backward. Normally, he wouldn’t have budged, and her strength wouldn’t have done a damn thing since he was built like a brick fucking wall, but right now? He couldn’t help himself. He took small steps back, his eyebrows furrowing in a mixture of confusion and arousal.

“By the end of the week, you’ll be eating out of the palm of my hand.” She kept moving forward, and after a couple more steps back, the back of his legs met his throne, to which he was forced to flop down into the seat.

“And before the month is up,” she said as she leaned forward, her hands slowly sliding onto the arm rests of the chair, their faces just inches from one another, “I’ll have you in a collar.” Her voice dropped just a bit, that sultry tone returning and making his cock push uncomfortably against his pants even more than before. “And it won’t be a bomb collar, _Alpha_.”

Nora leaned in a bit more, her ass sticking out toward the rest of the pack where more members were gleefully watching; her soft lips just barely brushed the Alpha’s painted ones, but not enough to actually kiss him. He tried not to breathe, tried not to swallow, tried not to break eye contact with her, tried not to move; hell, he didn’t want to show any sign of weakness. He refused to – he wasn’t about to go belly up in front of his entire gang for some bitch, even if that bitch was the Overboss.

But his defiance alone was apparent, and it seemed to bring a wide grin to her face. Her voice dropped even more, now just a whisper. “Be a good dog, Mason, and do what you’re told. Or you’ll be put down. Do you understand me?” 

Mason didn’t answer at first, and instead just visibly tensed his jaw, the muscles flexing beneath the skin and face paint. She pulled back only enough to meet her blue eyes with his green more easily; there was a clear fire behind her gaze, and it was so goddamn sexy, sending pulses straight down his stomach and into his loins. “I asked you a question, _Alpha_ ,” she growled.

“Yeah, Boss. I get you. But maybe don’t do this in front of my guys, alright? You got enough to worry about without a dominance struggle inside the Pack to deal with.”

Nora grinned at his words, and one hand left the arm rest of his throne to reach up and lightly take one of the bones on his yao guai necklace between two fingers, examining it. “Whoever challenges you for your rank is none of my concern. But I have to admit,” she let go of the bone, so it dropped against his chest, and her eyes lowered to look down at his groin where his cock visibly strained against his pants, “I do hope you come out on top.” Their eyes met again, though his had never left her face.

“Good luck,” she whispered, and Mason had to keep himself from moaning. What the fuck was happening to him? What the fuck was this woman _doing_ to him?

Nora pushed herself off the throne and turned, snatching her helmet up off the ground before making her way toward the exit of Pack’s territory. But before she passed the cage where the two mole rats had been fighting when she arrived, she stopped and turned her head just slightly to speak to the Alpha without actually turning around to look at him. “And Alpha,” she began, making sure he was listening, “I don’t want to see you coming to the Fizztop Grille tonight. Do I make myself clear?” She didn’t wait for an answer before leaving.

Oh, god, Mason was absolutely _fucked_.


	2. Jerky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason’s eyes stared at it for a moment; it was just a tiny piece in her hand, but she was holding it out to him, expectantly. Was she fucking _serious_? “If you think I’m eatin’ from the palm of your fuckin’ hand,” he began, eyes raising to look her dead in the face with a scowl, “You got another thing comin’, sweetheart.” A low rumble assisted his voice as he tried to keep his cool, but goddamn if she wasn’t fucking _insulting_ him. “I already let you push me around too much for who knows fuckin’ why, but that’s crossin’ the goddamn line.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy around 5300 words of smut

Mason hadn’t seen the new Overboss for nearly a week, but it wasn’t like he was counting the days or anything. She must have been avoiding him – uh, avoiding the pack – or been too damn busy to see if his gang needed anything or wanted to be involved in her immediate future plans for Nuka-World; but whatever the reason, he was unimpressed. And fucking antsy.

The Alpha often found himself pacing in his room, a sectioned off area meant only for himself so he could have some privacy when necessary – a luxury he often needed more and more of since the arrival of this strange new woman who just blew his mind. There was something about her that just got him all hot and bothered and he couldn’t fucking explain it. He’d tried to fuck one of the Pack girls, but it did nothing for him; hell, he didn’t even get close to coming before yelling at her to get out as if she’d done something wrong when he very well knew it was _him_.

What the fuck was wrong with him, though? He’d never been like this before. What had this she-devil done to him? Mason just didn’t understand it.

And he especially didn’t understand it when she came striding into his territory as if she hadn’t been ignoring him for the past week. He tried not to react to her presence, instead remaining seated in his throne – but he couldn't help noticing her difference in attire compared to the last time he saw her. She wore a long, brown coat with fur on the inside of the collar, zipped all the way up to a set of lapels that were folded over and buttoned across her chest; and her collar bone was bared just above them. The entire thing was clearly way too big for her as it fell well past her knees and the sleeves hung past her wrists. It wasn't hugging her body whatsoever; unlike the road leathers she'd worn before.

But Nora seemed unbothered by the ridiculously huge coat as she casually rounded the fighting cage like last time; but unlike last time, she stepped up onto the platform where a row of chairs were and stood beside one that had a Pack member already occupying it. Her stare burned down into the raider until he took notice of her presence, glancing up at her a few times before shooting an irritated glare.

“The hell you want, bitch?” the raider asked aggressively. Clearly, he didn't recognize the new Overboss.

“I want your chair,” Nora replied smoothly.

“Every other chair is empty, lady. Piss off.”

“I said I want _your_ chair, little cub.”

“The fuck did you just call me?” The raider stood up and turned to face her, his much larger frame towering over the Overboss’ smaller one; but she just smiled widely – appreciatively – as she grabbed the back of the now-vacant seat and pulled it toward her, waving her free hand at him nonchalantly as she turned to walk away with her newly-acquired item.

“Thanks, little cub. There are plenty of other empty seats for you to have. I just wanted this one.” 

The raider stood there, dumbfounded, as if he couldn’t believe what just happened even as the Overboss turned and swiftly moved toward Mason. But once he came to his senses, the Pack member took a few steps after her and was about to reach out to grab her arm and pull her back to maybe teach her a lesson, at least until his eyes darted up to the Alpha – locking gazes only for a moment before backing down. His head lowered and he stepped back a few times before grumbling and turning on his heels to stomp off.

Mason watched with a smirk on his face, then turned his attention to Nora as she planted the chair directly to the left of his throne, plopping down into it to make herself comfortable. She crossed one knee over the other and rested her elbow on the armrest of his throne, her chin casually resting on her hand. “Alpha,” she greeted, an innocent smile on her face like she hadn’t just taunted one of his Pack members and ignored him for nearly a week.

Alright, fine. He’d play her game for now. “Overboss. Been a while, ain’t it?” he asked, reminding her she’d left him high and dry but not willing to say it outright. “I had a few challenges recently, thanks to you,” he grumbled. Truthfully, he didn’t mind the challenges; really, he welcomed them. They were usually fairly easy, made mostly by young and foolish members who thought they had a better shot at ruling an entire gang of raiders. But every time he won, he established he was still the strongest among them.

Mason’s words only made the Overboss grin, however. “Well, like I told you before, _Alpha_ —" she really had a fucking knack for using his title only in a mocking tone, didn’t she? “—I’m glad you came out on top. It gives me something to look forward to.”

Green eyes narrowed as he leaned in ever so slightly, his elbow brushing hers on the armrest. “Oh, yeah?” he asked in a low tone, one eyebrow cocking up. “And just what would you be looking forward to, Boss?”

“Well, if you recall, I told you three things would be happening. The first was fulfilled almost immediately, which was actually fairly surprising.” Nora’s grin widened and she leaned in closer to him, the side of her arm resting against his now. “The second? Last I checked, I have about 26 hours for that one.”

Mason was almost salivating at the thought of what she had planned, but she didn’t let him dwell on it for long as movement in the direction she was looking seemed to catch her attention, her eyes shifting just slightly to look away from him and more to the left of his face. And that’s when her face lit up mischievously. “Well, well, what do we have going on over there?”

The Alpha blinked before following her gaze, spotting what she was staring at. Two Pack members were off to their right, a woman on her hands and knees with her tanktop pulled down just enough to expose one breast that swayed with each rough thrust given to her by the man behind her. The two leaders could just barely hear the moans and slaps of skin from where they sat. Public sex wasn’t uncommon in Pack territory, as his gang never really had any shame – hell, Mason had engaged in it himself plenty of times, so he never really thought much of it. But apparently Nora enjoyed the idea because she looked fucking _delighted_.

“Just a couple fuckin’,” he answered, tearing his eyes away from them and looking back to the Overboss, though she kept staring at the two with a wide grin baring those goddamn perfect teeth.

“Tell me, do you ever like watching them?” she asked.

“Sometimes.”

“Don’t look at me; look at them,” she snapped. Immediately, Mason returned his gaze to the couple, obeying. He didn’t understand _why_ he listened to her, but fuck, he just did. “What is it you like to watch them do the most?”

The Alpha didn’t answer at first, unsure if he wanted to play her little game of riling him up or just ignore the question and try to change the subject. But before he could really decide, she was on him again.

“I asked you a question, Mason, and I expect an answer.” Her tone was sharp.

“Bitin’,” he answered simply.

“Go on.”

The couple’s moans grew louder, and the man’s thrusting started to falter in its rhythm. “I like watchin’ when they claim one another. There’s somethin’ primal about bitin’ and markin’ the person you’re fuckin’,” he admitted. And damn if that didn’t seem to excite Nora to hell and back.

He heard her shift in her chair, that giant fuckin’ coat being anything but quiet. Mason went to turn his head to see what she was doing, but she just snapped at him again. “I said not to look at me, Mason. Be a good boy and do as I say.” The words went straight to his groin, but he tensed his jaw and obeyed, keeping his eyes focused on where she instructed him to.

There was a louder moan from the couple as they both came, slumping over together; loving kisses and bites being placed along the woman’s shoulders and back.

“Alright, pup. You got a room?” Nora asked.

The Alpha’s head snapped over to her at the question, eyebrows raised and eyes wide with excitement. “Fuck yeah, I do, Boss.” Standing, he eagerly led her off toward the private room he’d claimed as his own. It wasn’t much; it only consisted of a bed, dresser, and trunk, but that was enough for him.

When she entered the room, he watched her examine everything with a judgmental face – not that he could blame her. She was clean compared to everything in the entire goddamn park; too fuckin’ pretty to be getting dirty.

Mason shut and locked the door, and she turned to face him just in time to catch his bulky form moving toward her, ready to get shit started. The Alpha had plans to get this bitch on her hands and knees before the night was over.

But Nora’s hand went up, palm facing him. “Stop,” she said firmly, and before his chest even reached her palm as it did nearly a week ago when she invaded his space, he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he stared at her, unsure why she was stopping him and with what power she was even making him obey. But she only smiled that sweet fucking smile at his instant obedience, then reached into the pocket of her overly large coat and took out a piece of… jerky? She offered it to him, palm up. “Remember what I said?”

Mason’s eyes stared at it for a moment; it was just a tiny piece in her hand, but she was holding it out to him, expectantly. Was she fucking _serious_? “If you think I’m eatin’ from the palm of your fuckin’ hand,” he began, eyes raising to look her dead in the face with a scowl, “You got another thing comin’, sweetheart.” A low rumble assisted his voice as he tried to keep his cool, but goddamn if she wasn’t fucking _insulting_ him. “I already let you push me around too much for who knows fuckin’ why, but that’s crossin’ the goddamn line.”

The vault dweller smirked. “Alright, _Alpha_.” As she stuffed the jerky back into her pocket, Mason went to move in again, but she was quick to hold up her hand once more, palm flat and facing him just like before. “No. We need to establish some rules before we continue.” She pointed to the bed. “Sit.” And once he did – but not without grumbling in protest and adjusting the growing bulge in his pants – Nora went to the dresser and hoisted herself up onto it.

“Rule one: what we do in private does not leave this room until we are _both_ ready for it to do so. I may say things in front of your boys out there, but they don’t know what I do behind closed doors, and I’d like to keep it that way, as I’m sure you would, too. Do you understand?”

Oh, yeah, he fuckin’ understood. Mason wasn’t about to let his gang know he was taking orders from some bitch in the bedroom, even if that bitch was the Overboss. He was the goddamn Alpha and was expected to not take shit from anyone, otherwise it meant he was weak. And weak meant replaceable. 

“I asked you a question, Mason, and I expect a _verbal_ answer.”

“Yes, Boss.”

“Good. Rule two: I am in charge here. You may be in charge of the Pack, but I am the Overboss and you have no authority over me anywhere, but especially in this room. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Boss.”

“And the most important rule, rule three: if something is uncomfortable for you, then you will say so. We can use traffic light safe words. I’ll ask you a color, and if you’re comfortable with how things are going, you say green. If you’re unsure or need to back up a little, say yellow. And if you need to stop, say red. We can talk about what happened and how to fix it. You can say these colors at any time, even without me asking. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Boss.” Truthfully, he didn’t really get the reason behind having safe words, but he went along with it anyway. Being the Alpha, it was expected he was rough, and he never had any complaints about it, anyway.

“Excellent. Now that we’ve established the rules… come here.” Mason stood and began to walk toward her, but she held up her hand again, just like before. “No. On your knees.” That was enough to make him hesitate; he studied her with narrowed eyes, but slowly lowered himself to his knees and moved to her that way. A smile broke on her face as he did. “Good boy,” she praised, and something in his stomach twisted then shot straight to his groin. He was already hard as a fucking rock.

Nora spread her legs slightly, but the zipped up coat only let her spread them so far; still, he instinctively moved between them, and she placed a hand on the side of his head, gently nudging the other side against her thigh while her fingers stroked through his red hair. The feeling almost made him fucking purr.

“Tell me what you want, pup.”

“You,” he replied.

“More specific, please.”

Mason groaned slightly, partially from the feeling of her nails against his scalp and partially from the sound of her voice asking what he wanted to do to her. “I wanna fuck you, Boss. Been wantin’ it since the first day you walked your sexy ass in here threatenin’ to slap a collar on me. Not that I’d ever let you collar me, but yeah. I still wanna bend you over and shove my cock in your cunt until you’re screamin’ my name and beggin’ me to stop makin’ you cum.”

Nora bit her bottom lip as he spoke, and he saw her close her eyes momentarily, as if she were visualizing what he was saying. “Mm, that does sound nice, doesn’t it?” He nodded. “But you won’t be fucking me tonight; you have to earn that privilege.”

The Overboss’ words frustrated him, to say the least, and he huffed almost childishly, which pulled a laugh from her. “C’mon, Boss. I promise I’ll treat you good,” he said before turning his head to kiss her clothed thigh. “You know I’d fuck you so hard you couldn’t wa—”

Nora’s mood seemed to change immediately. Her fingers stopped stroking his hair, and instead she grabbed a fistful of it and forced his head back, making his green eyes meet her blue ones. “I said no, Mason. And my answer is final.” They stared at each other for a moment before he nodded, conceding, and then she continued. “But that doesn’t mean we won’t be doing other things tonight, pup.”

The Alpha visibly relaxed, obviously relieved he would be getting some sort of release tonight, even if it wasn’t from actual sex. She kept staring at him for a few moments, a smile sliding across her lips, before she questioned how he felt. “Color?”

“Green,” he replied smoothly.

“Good boy. Now, take off your necklace and shirt,” she commanded as she released the hold on his hair, and he was more than happy to oblige.

Mason pulled back enough to remove the two items, and while his shirt never really left anything to the imagination, the muscles beneath it were still a sight to behold on their own. They rippled beneath his skin as his arms raised to pull the cloth away, and his biceps bulged with even the smallest movement. A trail of light hair traveled from just beneath his navel and disappeared into the top of his pants – a trail he caught her following with her eyes. The Alpha made sure to lean back on his haunches a bit more to give her a better view.

Nora’s tongue shot out to wet her lower lip before she grinned and returned to look at his face. “Good boy,” she praised, “Stand up.” When he obliged, she reached forward and grabbed him by the small strip of beard hair that hung from his chin, pulling him closer and between her open thighs. The alpha grunted, his own thighs eventually meeting the hard edge of the dresser. “Next time we do this, I’ll give you a bit of a warning, and I expect you to prepare by taking a bath and scrubbing all the dirt and paint off you. Do you understand?”

Mason nodded, mumbling another _’yes, Boss,’_ before she leaned in to kiss him gently without letting go of his beard. It was a much different feeling than the one her commanding tone gave off, where she told him what to do and became aggressive if he disobeyed – but he wasn’t about to complain, because it was still _her_.

The Overboss broke the kiss and their lips hovered, just barely brushing one another, as she gave him his next order: “I want you to take my coat off.”

Fuck. Yes. The Alpha eagerly reached forward to grab the zipper of her coat and pull it down, but when she held her hand up, he froze, his eyes looking up to her for direction. “Slowly,” she added. He swallowed hard, but nodded, and slowly slid the zipper down.

Well, that was… unexpected. Nora was completely fucking naked underneath the gigantic coat, which told him she likely came straight to see him with the intention of going to the bedroom. And he’d be a liar if he said that didn’t fucking excite him even more.

Mason slid the coat off her shoulders and lifted her hips to slide it from beneath her, then folded it and set it on the other side of the dresser. Once he was done, he took a moment to look her over, appreciating her body for the first time. Her hips and thighs were thick, matching the weight she held on her stomach; and she had stretch marks on her stomach, arms, and breasts. Freckles covered her shoulders, arms, and chest, matching the smaller ones that dotted her face. And while her breasts were by no means perky, he couldn’t wait to wrap his lips around her nipples and leave bite marks all along her skin. But for now, he waited for his next command, patiently; expectantly. Like a good boy.

Nora’s eyes fell to where his cock was straining against his pants and bit her lip, and the Alpha had to hold back a groan at how fucking good she looked. She reached forward, looping one finger into the waist of his pants and pulling him forward and flush between her legs. It finally gave him some friction against her – against anything other than his own clothing – and he let out a soft moan of relief.

“Go on, pup. Rub yourself on me; I know that’s what you want.”

He didn’t hesitate, but instead began grinding himself on her – gently, at first, but soon began picking up the pace and roughness to how hard he pressed himself against her. His forehead went to her bare shoulder, salty sweat already forming upon it and dripping from his skin and down onto hers. He pressed his palms onto the dresser on either side of her, giving himself something to hold onto as he was grinding himself hard against her bare pussy.

It was fucking humiliating, but it was _something_ , and he was desperate right now.

Nora placed small kisses along the outside of his ear, down his neck, and to his throat. And once she found his pulse point, she licked and kissed a few times before opening her mouth wide and biting down hard, sucking the skin between her teeth to add more pressure. Mason let out a loud groan, rutting against her hard enough to get a reaction from her – a soft moan that vibrated into the skin she held between her pearly white teeth.

By the time she let go, he knew she’d marked him – and that had been her goal. But right now, he just couldn’t bring himself to care; all he wanted was a release. He sped his movements up, grinding against her harder, trying to find it; but when he was getting close – so goddamn close – he felt her arm raise. And he didn’t need to see her hand to know it meant to stop. Without lifting his eyes to look, he froze in his place, panting against her shoulder. “Boss…” he rasped. “Boss, c’mon… please…” He was begging and it was fucking pathetic. But he’d hate himself for it later.

“No, I don’t think you’ve earned the chance to cum yet, but I think you have earned _something_.” Mason pulled back from her, locking his green eyes onto her blue as he felt the edge of the orgasm he’d been chasing drift away. “On your knees, pup.”

He obeyed.

“Good boy, Mason.”

Yes, he was a good boy.

Nora spread her legs for him, and his eyes dropped, taking in the sight and smell of her pink, slick pussy that she bared right in front of him. His mouth opened slightly, and he felt himself salivating like a fucking _dog_. Was she going to let him taste her?

Her hand came down again, palm up, a small piece of jerky placed in the center. “Want some?” she asked, her head cocked. He shot her a glare, just like last time, and she only chuckled in reply before pulling her hand away. She must have expected him to decline again.

One of her hands slid down between her legs, rubbing a finger between her slick folds before sliding it back up and circling the tip around her clit a couple times. “Alright, pup. Go ahead. You’ve been good and I think you deserve a treat.” Mason licked his lips and once she removed her hand, he leaned forward and dragged his tongue up her cunt, forcing a gasp from her. The same hand she’d been touching herself with then went into his hair, nails scratching at his scalp once more, and it sent a rumble through his chest, the vibrations going straight into her. The Alpha delved his tongue into Nora’s opening before dragging it up to her clit, swirling the tip of it around the engorged nub.

The Overboss’ soft gasps and moans did everything for him, telling him he was doing something right and being a _very_ good boy. His hips were involuntarily flexing even as he sat back on his haunches, as if his body was hoping he would somehow manage to fuck something out of nothing.

Mason took her clit into his mouth, sucking softly while the tip of his tongue flicked against it over and over, making the Overboss jerk a few times as her moans increased in pitch. He knew what that meant – he’d heard it happen so many times with so many women: she was getting close already. The mere thought of making her cum forced another groan from his chest, but the aching in his balls from a lack of release was starting to occupy more and more of his mind. He had to get a release. He had to get _something_.

But he had to ask first, didn’t he?

“Boss,” he rasped after pulling back, flicking his tongue against his lips to clean her slick off them. Nora looked down at him with furrowed eyebrows and sweat covering her forehead, and goddamn if she didn’t look sexy as hell. “Can I… can I touch myself?” he asked quietly, almost shamefully.

A grin spread across her features, but it wasn’t like the other grins he’d witnessed – no, it was wicked. He knew he’d walked into something the second he saw it begin to spread. “No,” she answered, and his stomach turned at the mere thought of not finding release, “But if you’re that desperate, you can rub yourself against my leg while you get me off.”

Mason’s face turned bright red beneath the face paint, and he turned to rest his cheek against her bare thigh, thinking over the options. Part of him was embarrassed at the mere fact he _was_ considering it because he needed to cum so bad, and part of him was angry for letting her talk him into going this far. But he knew he wanted it. There was something about her taking control from him that he never would have allowed with anyone else, and if him humping her fucking leg helped him get over whatever this was then so be it.

“Yes Boss,” he whispered. However, before he was able to return to tasting her, she reached down to grab his chin hair like she did before.

“I expect you to tell me before you cum, Mason. And you will not cum until I give you permission. Do you understand?”

His jaw tensed, but he nodded again. “Yes, Boss.” And when she gave a sweet smile and released him, he went in for the kill. His mouth pressed roughly to her pussy, tongue coming out to lap at her folds one, two, three times before he sucked her clit between his lips and nibbled on it gently. She fell back against the wall the dresser was pressed against with a loud _thunk_ , and managed to maneuver her leg between his thighs, giving him access to grind on it – something he wasted no time to start doing.

The Overboss found her release soon; her loud moans drawing him toward the edge of his own as his grinding began to falter to an uneven rhythm. He lapped up her cum – devoured it – delving his tongue back into her entrance to taste her more, craving the sweetness she produced that he caused.

But even as she was coming down from the high of her orgasm, she was aware of his change in pace and that he wasn’t obeying her. His thighs were trembling as he was grinding on her leg, and his breaths were shaky against her core.

“Mason,” she snapped, and his eyes grew wide as he froze and looked up to her. “Are you close?” Her tone said she wanted a truthful answer and that she expected nothing less. Shamefully, the Alpha nodded, his eyes looking off to the side. He wasn’t being a good boy anymore.

“That’s very bad, Mason. I have half a mind to keep you from coming tonight,” she admitted, and the horror on his face must have convinced her otherwise because her features softened when he looked up to her again. “However, because you’re still learning, I’ll let it slide. This time.” Nora reached down to grab him by his beard hair, tipping his head up so she could lean down and kiss him gently, her tongue darting out to lap her own slick off his lips.

But when she pulled away, her hand was in front of him again, palm flat and facing up, jerky presented to him for the third time. Mason stared at it; eyebrows furrowed as if he were truly thinking it over. He glanced up at her, but she only held a gentle, sweet smile and had her head cocked as she patiently waited. She didn’t even bother asking him if he wanted any this time.

He was bad. He had to be good. And what better way to be good than to do what the Overboss wanted?

The Alpha leaned forward, grabbing the piece of jerky between his tongue and lips and pulling it into his mouth, leaving behind just the barest amount of saliva on her hand. When his eyes raised to Nora, she had another wide grin on her face.

“Very good boy, Mason. I’m so proud of you.”

His heart fucking swelled. He was a good boy again.

“Alright, pup. I think you’ve earned your chance to cum. I won’t stop you this time.”

“Thank you, Boss,” he replied, not even realizing he just thanked her for letting him hump her goddamn leg before moving closer to her once again. He started grinding, and she even put forth some of the effort to make it more pleasurable – or, as pleasurable as grinding against someone’s leg in an effort to cum could be – and easier for him. His face was pressed against her bare thigh, and his arms were wrapped around her upper calf, giving himself better leverage and an easier hold as he moved. It didn’t take long before he could feel his climax approaching, building up in his gut as if he were ready to explode and – oh _fuck_ —

“Boss,” he drawled, trying to tell her he was close but being unable to get anything else out. He felt her fingers in his hair again, nails scratching his scalp almost lovingly.

“Cum for me, pup. Be a good boy and cum for me.”

That fucking did it. Mason moaned loudly against her thigh when he came, the sound originating deep in his chest and vibrating into her skin. He felt it _everywhere_ ; his body trembling as the bottom of his feet felt like they were on fucking fire.

Nora let him come down from the high of his orgasm before speaking, her fingers still stroking his hair and nails gently scratching his scalp; both actions seeming to help his breathing settle down. “Come on, pup. Let’s get you cleaned up and into bed.”

The Alpha slowly stood up, being greeted by wobbly legs and then by Nora wrapping an arm around his broad waist as if she were trying to stabilize someone who was more than twice her size. Still, she helped him to the bed as much as she could, and even undid his belt and pants and slid them off his hips before he sat down. The Overboss didn’t stare at his messy groin, didn’t judge him for coming in his pants like a fucking teenage boy, didn’t say a word about what they did or what had just happened. Instead, she asked where he kept some cloths and went to get them, then cleaned him up since he was too worn out to do it himself.

Really, he didn’t even understand why he was worn out. He hadn’t even done anything strenuous, but he felt fucking _exhausted_ regardless.

After she cleaned him up, she retrieved a can of purified water and offered it to him, which he gladly took and downed. The vault dweller then slipped into the bed beside him and wrapped her arms around his body from behind, snuggling against his back.

He didn’t understand her.

“Why are you doin’ this?” he whispered.

“Doing what?”

“Cuddlin’, cleanin’ me, all that shit.”

“Oh.” She placed a kiss against his shoulder blade; he could feel the smile on her lips. “It’s called aftercare, and I do it because I don’t want you to drop. This will help keep you from having a sort of downward spiral since what we did was… well, a little degrading to you. And clearly it was nothing like what you’re used to doing.”

“I don’t need help to keep me from havin’ a ‘downward spiral,’ whatever that means.”

“Alright, Mason. I’m not trying to argue. Let’s just rest, okay?”

“Nah, Boss. I’m not weak but you’re treatin’ me like I am. Maybe this was a mistake. You should leave.”

“Mason…” she began, but the Alpha rolled away from her and sat up, keeping his back turned. He heard her sigh behind him before she conceded and gathered her things to leave.

He didn’t need her; he wasn’t weak. He didn’t need this ‘aftercare’ bullshit, whatever it was. Mason was the fucking Alpha. He’d show her; she’d see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to see this as a longer fic than just a few chapters, let me know. I'm undecided on whether I want to do anything longer than that.
> 
> Props to Gaqalesqua and their fic 'Heel' for making me want to write Mason as the sub. If you haven't read it yet, you should. It's delicious.
> 
> Updated to fix some typos and add a bit of clarification on the coat.


	3. Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was some shuffling in the room before he felt the mattress dip behind him, then one arm slid beneath his neck and wrapped around his chest while another draped over his side and abdomen. A familiar body pressed itself against his bare back.
> 
> Nora.

Two days.

Two _fucking_ days.

Mason hadn’t seen the Overboss for two days and he couldn’t decide if he should be pissed off about it or relieved. But even if he _wanted_ to be either of those things, he just couldn’t get his mind straight to do so.

He was angry, depressed, anxious, confused, alone; he felt so many different things – all negative – in so little amounts of time, it was making his head spin. Never before had he felt like this, not once. So why was it happening all of a sudden?

She must have done something to him.

He wanted to be angry. He wanted to hate her. But he just couldn’t muster up the energy to do _anything_ other than sit on his throne or hide in his room. He wasn’t himself and no one knew why – not even Mason himself.

The Pack mostly avoided him in fear of making things worse, worried he was on edge and might start swinging or even collaring people if they bothered him. But towards the middle of the second day, his disconnection with his surroundings had caught the attention of the other gangs, and it was becoming apparent even some in his own gang were feeling he was losing it.

Operators and Disciples passed the territory gates every so often, making comments about how he was ‘losing his mind’ and ‘needed to be replaced,’ but his gang was, for the most part, able to scare them off.

\----

At least until Nisha sauntered her way past the front gates of the amphitheater. The silky-voiced leader of the Disciples walked past Pack members as they growled and bared their teeth, uncaring to their threats despite her invasion on their home. She paid them no mind and instead made her way toward the throne where their Alpha sat, a small smirk upon her masked face.

Mason sat with his elbow on the armrest and his fist pushed against his temple, green eyes staring off in the distance. Did he even see her approach? “Well, you look like shit,” Nisha said as she looked him up and down.

Her voice seemed to bring him back to reality; he blinked a few times, locking eyes with her, obviously surprised to see her. “Nisha? The hell you doin’ here?”

“A little birdie told me you weren’t yourself after a night with the Overboss, so I figured I’d come see for myself.” Mason huffed, looking away from her again. “So, you wanna tell me what she did to get your panties in a bunch?”

“Nah.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m fuckin’ sure, Nish.”

The Disciples leader moved to sit in the chair that was still beside his throne from when Nora had last been there, since no one seemed to care enough to move it. She crossed one knee over the other and lowered her voice as she spoke. “Hmm, how about I make, say, two guesses and you tell me if I’m right or wrong. After that, I’ll leave you alone.”

The Alpha rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he said, waving his hand to tell her to hurry up.

“For my first guess, I’m gonna saaayy—” she drawled the last word, bringing one finger to her chin as if she were thinking. “She discovered bossing you around gets your dick hard, took advantage of that, and made you do some shit you wouldn’t have ever dreamed of doing.”

When she turned her gaze back to him, he was staring right at her, eyebrows furrowed and a horrified look on his face.

“How am I doing so far?” His jaw tensed. “Mm, that’s what I thought. Alright, my second guess: you didn’t accept her help at the end, did you?” The Alpha looked away from her that time, a guilty expression on his face.

“See, that’s where you went wrong,” she continued. “It was a stupid move and the reason you feel and look like shit right now; the reason a good chunk of the park is questioning if you have what it takes anymore. Not just your gang – but mine and the Operators, too.”

When he didn’t answer, Nisha shook her head. “Tell you what, Alpha. This feeling will pass, but if you ever want to get your rocks off with her again, you need to accept the help she offers afterward. Whatever it is, even if you think it makes you look weak. Because this shit right here?” She motioned to him. “ _This_ is weak.”

She stood, making her way down the steps to leave, but that’s when Mason finally spoke up. “Did she tell you?” he asked.

The woman stopped, turning to face him slightly with a smirk across her lips. “Of course she did, Mason. She tells me everything.”

\----

Once night had fallen, Mason was lying in his bed, head on the pillow, feet hanging off the other end because he was just too damn tall and there was never a bed big enough for his height in this post-apocalyptic hellhole. Sleep had eluded him for about an hour, so instead he’d chosen to lay on his side, stare at the wall, and drink from a bottle of whiskey that was clutched in his hand as if it were the last good thing left on this fuckin’ planet.

He wasn’t drunk enough to not hear his door open, but he just didn’t bother to look. If someone wanted to kill him, then so be it. The likelihood it was one of his own gang members was little to none, since taking over the rank of alpha wasn’t done by killing the current one – always done by a public fight and then whoever submitted first was the loser, stripped of their rank, and exiled.

But if it was an Operator or Disciple assassin? Well, death was fine with him. He just didn’t care anymore.

There was some shuffling in the room before he felt the mattress dip behind him, then one arm slid beneath his neck and wrapped around his chest while another draped over his side and abdomen. A familiar body pressed itself against his bare back.

Nora.

Mason sighed, closing his eyes at the familiar touch that seemed to both soothe him and make his mind race with questions at the same time. Why had it taken her so long to come back? What had she done to him? Why did he feel like this? Was Nisha right?

Nora placed gentle kisses to his shoulder, and those questions ceased to exist for the time being. “Sleep,” she whispered against his skin, her voice soft and caring. “I’m right here, pup.”

The pet name made his chest ache, but he nestled back against her and let out a soft exhale before finally drifting off in her arms.

\----

Mason awoke to an empty bed, Nora’s body no longer pressed against his back. He blinked a few times, wondering if he’d imagined her coming into his room last night – maybe he _was_ losing his mind? One hand raised to rub the sleep from his eyes.

“Morning, pup.” The sultry voice came from behind him, and he rolled onto his back to peer at Nora as she sat atop the dresser just like she had before. This time, however, a tray of food sat in her lap while she was picking at some mutfruit. It only took a moment before she set the tray aside and hopped off the dresser, climbing into the bed over him. 

Her body nestled over his, hips straddling his own as she leaned down to press gentle kisses to his bare chest. It was so different compared to what he knew. “How did you sleep?” she asked before slipping her tongue into the dip of his sternum. He watched her, letting out a soft sigh at the feeling.

“Alright, I guess. You?”

“Good. It’s nice to sleep next to someone again.”

He had to admit it certainly was. The feeling of a warm body pressed against his throughout the night just didn’t beat a damn thing.

But something felt… off. Even if sleeping in her arms all night had been great, he still felt something was different. Wrong, maybe. “What’s goin’ on?” he asked, reaching his hands down to rest on her thighs.

The Overboss paused, her lips still against his chest as she thought for a moment before sighing. She placed more kisses to his sternum, this time trailing them upward – up his chest, throat, chin, and to his lips. “I’m sorry,” she murmured against them, but he immediately pulled away to stare at her, confused.

“Why are you sorry?”

“Because I couldn’t stop you from dropping…”

“Is that what was happening to me?”

Nora sat up and nodded, her eyes looking off to the side, shame washing over her features like a tidal wave. “I should have stayed, shouldn’t have pushed you so hard, so fast. But I just couldn’t help myself when I saw how sexy you looked obeying me.” Her hands began to play idly with the fabric of her road leathers – she was back to wearing them instead of just that big ass coat, it seemed. “That was wrong of me, and I’m so sorry, Mason. I hope I can make it up to you somehow.”

The Alpha laid there silently or a few moments, mulling the words over in his head, thinking about what both Nora and Nisha had said. “Well, I know two things you can do,” he said, and her eyes finally returned to him, curiosity replacing most of the shame. “You can keep it from happenin’ next time by doin’ that, uh… whatever it was called—”

“Aftercare?”

“Yeah, that.”

“Alright… what’s the second thing?”

“You can suck my cock right now.”

The mood in the room shifted as a grin spread across Nora’s face and she leaned down over him, her red hair slightly toppling over her forehead. “Oh, yeah?” she asked before grinding her hips down on him, pulling a moan from his chest. “You should ask nicely, pup.”

“Please suck my cock?”

The Overboss giggled as she found his throat with her lips, nipping at it. “I’ll take it – this time. Next time? Not so much.”

“You’re sayin’ you’ll take my cock?”

“Nice try, pup.”

“Worth a shot,” he mumbled.

She found his pulse point – on the opposite side of the one she’d attacked only days ago that was now bruised up nicely – and kissed and licked at it before sucking the skin between her teeth and biting hard. Mason moaned loudly, bucking his hips up against her and using his hands on her thighs to push her down on him, as well.

There was something incredible about this much smaller woman straddling him and being able to make him crumble like a snack cake beneath her touch, even though he was at least twice her size. He could snap her in two with little to no effort and yet she controlled him with just a lift of her wrist, bite of her teeth, flick of her tongue.

She released his neck and started trailing kisses back down his body; down his sternum, his abdomen – leaving bites on the hard muscles there – until she reached where his pants sat low on his hips. He normally slept naked, but last night he lacked the ability to care enough to remove more than just his shirt.

Nora’s deft fingers undid his belt, followed by the buttons on his pants, and then she was pushing them down his legs. His cock sprang free and against his stomach as he lifted his hips for her to slide the clothing from under his ass and off his legs. The jacket of her road leathers was slid off her shoulders next, leaving her in just a tank top and leather pants while he was bare ass naked.

Not that he minded.

Once she moved back onto the bed, she trailed kisses up his right thigh, leaving soft licks and bites along the way like little shockwaves along his skin, until she reached his groin. Her hand slid up his other thigh until she found the base of his cock, where she grasped him, pulling back the foreskin to reveal the head that was now dripping precum. He hissed above her at the touch of her cold fingers on his warm skin, like dry ice and lava, and she watched him prop himself up on his elbows to get a better view of what she was about to do to him – _for_ him.

“Well, pup, you are certainly bigger than I anticipated.” That made him smirk, and he felt _smug_. He’d never had any complaints before.

“Gettin’ excited, Boss?” he asked, pushing his hips up into her hand a bit, taking his own friction since she wouldn’t give him any yet.

“Mm, maybe a little,” she admitted. “You want me to be commanding like last time, or just let you enjoy it? It’s your call, pup. I’ll let you choose since you’re recovering.”

It was a good question. There was no doubt in his mind the way she treated him last time was intense, but it also felt fucking _incredible_ to give her all the power over him when his everyday life consisted of nothing _but_ power; however, he also wasn’t sure if he could handle it right now – not that he’d ever admit that. But god damnit, the way she stared up at him with those blue eyes, her perfect grin, so eager to please him… he had to concede at least _some_ ground. “Maybe somewhere in the middle, yeah?”

\----

Nora grinned, her tongue lashing out to wet her lower lip as she nodded, then looked down to his cock in her hand. She leaned in, dragging the tip of her tongue up from the top of his balls to the head of his dick, and she could _feel_ the shivers reverberate through his body.

Her tongue swirled around the tip a couple times before she slipped the head into her mouth, sucking gently, her hand slowly stroking him up and down – teasingly. He groaned, his hips involuntarily flexing in a sort of rhythm. God, that was so fucking hot; she loved watching her subs writhe in pleasure beneath her fingers.

With one hand still wrapped around the base of his cock, she slid her free hand up his groin and to his stomach, digging her nails into the thick muscles that covered his abdomen where she’d left bites only moments before. Her mouth moved lower, taking more of him into it and spreading her saliva along his shaft, tongue twirling on the underside and drawing moans and shudders from him.

The Overboss bobbed her head back and forth slightly, and each time she moved down, she took more and more of him, until she eventually felt the head of his cock hit the back of her throat; the hand that was once gripping the base now on his thigh, nails digging into the skin there. She swallowed around him as he pulsed in her throat, keeping herself from gagging and clearly allowing Mason to appreciate the act as his hips rutted just slightly. Her nose nuzzled into his groin before she pulled back, swirling her tongue back and forth along the underside until she slid him from her mouth, gasping for air.

But that only lasted for a moment before she slid him back into her mouth; cheeks caving in, she bobbed her head – slowly sliding him out and roughly sliding him in, repeating the process as it seemed to be getting the best responses from the Alpha beneath her.

“Fuck, Boss,” Mason growled, and Nora could only make a small, appreciative noise in response that vibrated into his groin. The hand on his thigh went down to cup his balls, massaging them in her hand and lightly tugging on the sac as she felt his breathing increase, signaling he was close.

“Boss,” he rumbled, one hand moving to grasp her hair, but she raised the hand that was on his stomach, palm facing him – and she knew he didn’t even need to open his eyes to understand what she was doing. His arm dropped, and instead he grasped at the blanket beneath him. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum. Will ya swallow me?”

The question had heat pooling between her thighs, and she made another soft moaning noise of confirmation, then began sucking a bit harder, her hand having dropped back onto his stomach to scratch her nails roughly down his skin and leave red welts in their wake.

“Fuuuuck—” he groaned, and just as he did, Nora shoved her nose against his groin, the head of his cock pressing into her throat as she swallowed around him, her hand gripping his balls probably a little too tightly – but he made no complaints, so he was clearly fine with it.

Soon enough, the pathetic whimpers that escaped the Alpha’s mouth told her the sensitivity was too much, and she swallowed once more before slowly sliding him out of her mouth. His hips jolted away in response as a gasp was forced from his lungs.

Nora placed a few more kisses on his thigh before trailing them back up his body in the same spots she had on the way down until she finally met his lips again. Her kiss was gentle, loving, and while he may not be used to it, he devoured it, nonetheless.

Once it broke, leaving both leaders panting with their foreheads resting against one another, Nora licked her lips before smiling down to him. “So, pup, are you going to let me take care of you from now on?” she asked.

“Yes, Boss.”

“That’s a good boy.”


	4. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you challenging me, Jacob?”
> 
> “Yeah, I guess I am, _Mason_.”

“You know, Mason, I’m gettin’ real tired of being the messenger boy between you and the Overboss. I don’t look forward to getting sent down here every few days just to tell you to wash your balls because she wants to fuck.” The irritation in Gage’s voice was apparent while he stood at the bottom of the amphitheater stage, staring up at the Alpha with an unimpressed expression.

Mason grinned in response, pushing himself to stand and meet Nora’s second-in-command at the bottom of the steps. “What? You jealous she ain’t suckin’ your balls instead?” he asked.

“What makes you think she isn’t?”

Mason’s throat, neck, and shoulders were very visibly decorated with new and old bruises where Nora had sucked and bit into his skin, marking him over and over again for everyone to see. The mere fact Gage lacked those same sorts of marks said she hadn’t done anything with him.

The Alpha’s grin widened again. “Let’s just say I know.”

“She’ll be here in an hour,” Gage grumbled.

\----

Nora did, in fact, arrive within the hour, bursting her way through the amphitheater gates as if she owned the place – then again, she basically did. She was sporting that ridiculously large brown coat again, zipped up to the lapels that were buttoned and showing just enough collarbone to make him salivate. Her boots softly thudded on the ground as she made her way toward Mason’s throne, rounding the fighting cage just like she did every time while Pack members of all ranks made sure to either greet her like the proper Overboss she was or stay out of her damn way.

They’d clearly learned who she was by now; she’d established her place among the Pack, and that place demanded _respect_. 

Just like a true fucking alpha.

At this point, everyone in Nuka-World knew they were fucking around – hell, she wasn’t exactly _sneaky_ about visiting him at least once every few days and whisking him off to the bedroom; plus, it was no coincidence Mason’s neck, throat, and shoulders became decorated with new bruises every time she came around. Most of the time, no one commented on it, probably assuming he was scratching an itch for her or something – which wasn’t an uncommon situation, since Mags had done the same thing for Colter.

Really, Mason was fine with those assumptions, and he wasn’t even sure what they had was anything beyond that, anyway. Shit, he’d never even been up to Fizztop Grille since they started all this; she’d told him not to go there and he obeyed without question.

And still, that was fine with him – he preferred to be in the here and now.

When Nora strolled up to his throne, she sat down in the chair she’d placed beside it a couple weeks ago; no one had dared to move it, and Mason had sort of accepted it as her taking a place at his side.

But, uh… the here and now, of course.

The Overboss lifted her legs, dropping them over the armrest so her feet were propped up in his lap as she locked eyes with him. “I have a surprise for you tonight, pup. A few surprises, actually,” she said with a mischievous grin.

Mason’s eyes lit up. “Oh, yeah? What sorta surprises?”

“What, you actually think I’d spoil them before we even got in the bedroom? You’ll just have to wait and se—”

“The fuck is goin’ on, Alpha?” The voice of a Pack Veteran caught their attention and both leaders diverted their gazes to the clearly pissed off raider. “I get she’s Overboss and she’s hot as hell, but this is getting fuckin’ ridiculous.”

Mason cocked one eyebrow up, staring at the lower-ranking member. “Is there something you need, Jacob?” he asked, voice low and threatening. Nora remained quiet, a smirk upon her lips as she watched the scene unfold. There was no doubt she was enjoying this.

“Nah, just wanted to tell you that me and the others don’t think a pussy-whipped Alpha will do any of us any good.” Jacob stood tall, puffing his chest out. He’d abandoned his weapon before approaching, it seemed, and Mason knew exactly where this was going – the only reason Jacob would have left his weapon somewhere else was to keep from using it because he knew he wouldn’t need it, or because he _couldn’t_ use it for the situation he moving toward. “I’m not gonna stand here and watch the Pack go under all because some _bitch_ is spreadin’ her legs for you and you’re gobbling it up.”

Mason nudged Nora’s feet from his lap, which she quickly removed and dropped one to the ground as the other crossed over at the knee; he then stood and slowly stepped off the stage, moving to stand directly in front of Jacob, face-to-face with the Pack Veteran. The two men stood about the same height, but their builds were very different. Jacob was thin and muscular, built more like Gage with slightly less muscle, but Mason was… well, built like a goddamn brick wall.

“Are you challenging me, Jacob?”

“Yeah, I guess I am, _Mason_.”

\----

Within thirty minutes, the two men stood inside the fighting cage, Pack members surrounding them on all sides; chatting, cheering, and taking bets on who would win.

Mason had shed his tanktop and shoes and had switched out his fur pants for a pair of shorts that hung down to his knees and hugged his hips – they’d be easier to move in. And with no shirt, the amount of bruises Nora had left on him over time became much more apparent. The ones on his neck and shoulders were already visible when he wore his tanktop, but even more bruises covered his collarbone, chest, and stomach; most in the shape of bite marks, some just made from hard suction on his skin. Four scratches traveled down his right side, over his ribs, and straight to his hip, as well.

She tore him the fuck up and he loved every minute of it.

“Jesus, Mason,” Jacob spat, refusing to use his proper title any longer. “You just rolling over for her now or something? Going belly up and baring your throat like an omega? Maybe _you_ should be in a slave collar.”

“You gonna talk all night or are we gonna get on with this?” Mason asked as his eyes glanced to Nora. She was sitting in his throne now, the crowd having parted to give her a view of the fight; her legs were crossed at the knees, arms relaxed on the armrests – _smug little bitch_ – as she watched with a smirk on her face. 

_”Whoever challenges you for your rank is none of my concern. But I have to admit, I do hope you come out on top.”_

A sharp pain struck him in the jaw, sending him back a couple steps as Jacob’s fist connected with his face, catching the Alpha off guard. The Pack Veteran then began to bounce from foot to foot, his hands held up, ready to block whatever was thrown at him.

Mason took a second to regain himself before stepping forward once; Jacob jumped to the left, dodging a hit that never came. “Nervous, cub?” he asked asked before stepping forward again, watching his subordinate jump to the left once more.

Predictable.

It only took one more step and one more leftward dodge for Jacob to have leapt right into Mason’s grasp, the Alpha grabbing onto the collar of the Pack Veteran’s shirt and throwing his back against the chain-link fence of the fighting cage, the clanging noise of metal echoing among the surrounding bodies and walls of the amphitheater. The larger man then pulled his arm back, curled his hand into a fist, and slammed it straight forward and into the Jacob’s nose.

CRACK!

Blood covered the Alpha’s fist as he pulled it back, repeating the strike; another hit on the cracked bone, another series of sickening noises following it. Jacob reached one hand up to cover his gushing face, swinging an elbow forward and managing to strike Mason in the lip just enough to make a shallow cut.

It only made things worse.

Mason’s leg swiped against the side of Jacob’s right knee, knocking him off balance and sending him toppling to the ground – but unable to hit the pavement since he was dangling by the hold the Alpha had on his shirt. He was dropped after a second, finally hitting the ground with a _thud_ and a cloud of dirt that puffed around him before Mason was on top of him, straddling his subordinate’s stomach, and hitting him in the face once again.

\----

The moment the Alpha had thrown Jacob to the ground and straddled him was the moment Nora could no longer see the fight from where she sat. There was still an opening in the crowd for her to view, but all she was able to see were Jacob’s legs sticking out from beneath Mason’s ass and the Alpha’s back as he pulled his arm back, only to thrust it forward with brute strength over and over and over again. The sickening sounds of bone snapping and cracking with blood squelching sent delightful chills through her body.

Not to mention the sight of Mason’s back was just _delicious_. His muscles rolled beneath sweat-laden skin, bruises peeking just over the tops of his shoulders – places she’d ravished him a few nights ago and earlier. It seemed she was running out of spots to mark, however.

It was a good thing she found a fix for that.

The fight ended when Jacob passed out, likely from a mixture of pain, blood loss, the strength in which Mason was hitting him, and exhaustion. A couple Scavver’s went into the fighting cage to pick him up and drag him off as Mason moved away and stood. “Collar him and throw him in a cage. I’ll deal with him tomorrow,” he said, spitting on Jacob’s shirt before he was dragged away.

But the Alpha then turned to glance at the familiar faces that surrounded the fighting cage – his gang. There were so many different reactions, emotions, and expressions among the crowd. He held his arms up and to the side, as if daring anyone to come forward. “Anyone else feel like fightin’ or can I go and get my dick wet now?”

Nora grinned at the quiet murmurs and lack of challenges, finally making eye contact with her Alpha again before she stood and sauntered off to his room – Mason close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might as well let Mason have a _little_ bit of dominance in this fic, right?


	5. Three Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her face and chest were flushed red, and her mouth hung open just slightly as she was riding out the waves of her orgasm. “Fuck me—”
> 
> “That’s what I’m doin’, Boss,” he quipped.

The moment the door to the bedroom closed, Nora pounced on him like she never had before. He’d turned to face her after having locked it, only to have his back shoved hard against the wood and her body pressed against his, their mouths clashing in an aggressive, sexual kiss. Mason grunted into it, his hands sliding onto her hips and pulling her close.

The knuckles on his right hand ached, but it was nothing compared to how good she always made him feel with her touch. He could ignore the pain for now.

Or, maybe not. Nora broke the kiss after a few moments, and it left both of them panting; she reached down to pluck his wounded hand from her hip and brought it to her mouth. A delicate, pink tongue slipped from between her lips and lapped at the blood that covered his knuckles, and _god_ he could have just cum right then and there.

“Jesus, Boss,” he mumbled as he watched her lick his knuckles clean of Jacob’s blood, leaving red stains along the muscle in her mouth and revealing the open wounds that now littered the sharp edges of his hand.

Nora smirked up at him and placed a kiss to each wound. “Let’s clean your hand before we get started, okay?” And once Mason nodded, she took the time to get a cloth and some purified water to wipe off his hand before using a stimpack – which he tried to tell her not to do, but she claimed she had a lot of them to spare – in the tissue near his knuckles. Which sucked, but it would help the healing.

While she was putting the empty stimpack back into her bag to dispose of elsewhere, the Alpha moved up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing soft kisses and licks to her neck even though that goddamn coat collar was mostly blocking his access. “So, Boss, what are my surprises?”

“Well, pup,” she began, turning in his arms to face him, “Your first surprise is under my coat, so I guess you better undress me.” When she bit her lip, he had to hold back a groan at just how sexy she looked. Mason unbuttoned the lapels on her coat first then unzipped the rest. Only once he pushed it open did he look down and _holy fuck_.

He had expected her to be naked, but this was… something else. She wore a sort of harness, the straps going down over her shoulders with one across her belly and another across her breasts, just barely covering her nipples. Most of the time, people wore clothes beneath harnesses – such as what he’d seen the Gunners wear – but she only wore the _fucking harness_ and her boots. Its straps crossed along her back and wrapped around her thighs, making him think of a prewar pinup girl calendar he once found when he was a boy. But this was nothing like the calendar; this was so much fucking better.

Her bottom lip was still trapped between her teeth as her face was turning slightly red, though she was trying not to smirk. “Well? You like it?”

“Fuck yeah, I do, Boss. You look sexy as hell.” Mason leaned in for her neck, placing soft kisses and licks to the skin there – she never let him bite her – while his hands trailed up her sides. “You gonna let me fuck you yet? You know I’m dyin’ to.”

While everyone may have thought the two of them were having sex already, they’d really only seemed to have done everything _but_ sex. She’d been holding out on him for whatever reason – and he was fine with it as he kept following after her like a goddamn puppy. But she always took care of him in the end because he was a good boy. 

“Mmm…” she moaned when he found her pulse point and one of her hands slid into his hair, nails scratching against his scalp. “That’s actually surprise number two.”

Well, wasn’t this night just getting better and better? Mason slipped the coat from her shoulders and tossed it onto the dresser like usual, then reached down to grab handfuls of her ass as he trailed kisses along her shoulder, nipping a few times.

“You ready to work for your chance to cum tonight? For your chance to fuck me?”

“Mm. Yes, Boss,” he mumbled against her shoulder.

Nora pulled away, and as he went to follow after her, she held a hand up; he froze, of course, being the good boy that he was, and instead watched her walk over to her coat. She pulled out a small bottle, holding it out to him once she returned. He took it and looked it over; it wasn’t labeled, but it looked like a type of oil.

“A friend in the Commonwealth made me some massage oil and I want to try it out, so I figure what better way to let you earn your reward than by letting me try it on you? Considering you worked so hard during that fight today.”

Mason glanced up at her and smirked, and she took the bottle back. “Take your clothes off and lay down on the bed on your stomach,” she commanded. He was quick to obey, laying on his stomach and folding his arms beneath his head. But as she walked over to him, she didn’t seem satisfied. “I want to see your dick between your legs, pup. Move it down.”

He shifted, using his hand to push his cock down so she could see the underside of it while he was lying flat. A quick glance in her direction showed she was grinning before she climbed onto the bed to straddle his bare ass. After squeezing some of the oil into her hands, she began working it against the thick muscles in his shoulders and back with her fingertips; doing circular motions at first, trying to make it as pleasurable as possible. By the time she got to his lower back, she was also using her palms.

\---- 

Giving a full-body massage to one of the bulkiest men in the Commonwealth was certainly pooling heat between her thighs. She worked her way down his lower back, and once she got to his ass, Nora decided to have a bit of fun. She’d scooted down to straddle his legs now, and the palms of her hands grasped his ass, squeezing the cheeks and digging her fingertips into the sides of his glutes, and it only pulled a soft moan from him.

Yeah, he knew he had a nice fucking ass, didn’t he?

She finished up his legs before instructing him to turn over, then straddled his hips once again – her slit rubbing against the length of his cock as it was resting against his stomach – to gently massage his shoulders and chest. She was a bit gentler in that area, considering he had a lot of bruises on his skin that were probably fairly sensitive, and she didn’t want to press too hard into them and cause any discomfort. That wasn’t the goal here. No, she had something far more devious planned.

Her hands rubbed down his chest and stomach, being sure to avoid his cock, and instead massaging around it; trailing down to his groin and even massaging close enough to the base to have her fingers in his pubes – but never touching his actual cock.

Mason was breathing heavy at that point, clearly hot and bothered by the contact, or lack thereof, and he definitely knew she was intentionally avoiding it. But she _loved_ seeing him writhe and whine beneath her. 

Her hands kept traveling downward, rubbing at his thighs and shins, finishing off on his ankles – and just as he seemed to think she was done, she started trailing back up his legs, returning to his thighs once more. “Doing okay, pup?” she asked, the teasing ever so obvious in her voice.

“Yeah, Boss,” he answered through gritted teeth as her hands slid up either side of his groin and stomach, wrists just barely brushing past his aching member.

“You sure? It sounds like you’re uncomfortable. Something wrong?” Nora kept her hands moving in the same area – never touching him, but always so fucking close.

“Mm-mm,” he breathed, though it sounded strained.

“C’mon, pup. Tell me what’s wrong.”

When he opened his eyes to look at her, she just met his gaze with a wicked grin across her face; he could only huff in frustration. “Jesus, Boss. Please just fuckin’ touch me already. I feel like I’m dyin’.”

“Hmm. How do you want me to touch you?” She could just _feel_ the frustration in the room growing, ready to swallow her up.

“Boss,” he warned, as if warning her with any sort of tone would do anything at all.

“I asked you a question, Mason.”

“God, Nora, please let me fuck you. I’ve been waitin’ for fuckin’ ever.”

The use of her name caught her off guard, and she blinked a few times while observing him. He never used her name, not really – and especially not in the bedroom. But _god_ did it sound good coming from his lips. The grin returned to her face quickly, and she crawled up his body to straddle his hips again. Her sex pressed against his length as she moved back and forth, sliding along it and wetting him with her slick. “How do you want to fuck me first?”

\---- 

First? _God, yes._ Mason was fucking here for it.

“Me on top,” he growled, and before she could even nod, he rolled them over and pinned her on her back, their hips flush together. The Alpha leaned down, placing kisses and licks to her collarbone. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, Boss,” he mumbled against her skin.

“Mm, if you don’t, I might have to find a new sub who will. Maybe Gage?”

She was obviously joking, but goddamn that fucking _hurt_. Why?

Mason furrowed his eyebrows but didn’t pull back to look at her. Didn’t say a fuckin’ word. Instead, he did something that good boys weren’t supposed to do – he bit. His mouth opened wide and his teeth clamped down hard on the column of her throat.

Nora yelped, one hand going to grab a handful of his hair and the other to grab his throat as she pushed him off. “Mason, what the fuck!?” Green eyes stared down at her, jealousy seeping through his pores in waves, though he tried to hide it. The spot he bit was already turning a deep red and would bruise nicely.

Good. She’d match him. Gage wouldn’t touch her then.

The hand in his hair let go and she swiped her palm across his cheek, the clash of skin echoing in the small room, forcing his head to turn with the strike while her other hand never left his throat. Mason’s eyes grew wide, eyebrows furrowed as he looked back at her. Did she just fucking _slap_ him?

“Why did you just fucking bite m—”

The Alpha’s hand grabbed her throat, cutting off her words and air. She reached up the hand that had originally struck him and grabbed around his wrist, squeezing hard, trying to pull herself free. “Mason—” she forced out. He let go and leaned down to press his lips hard to hers, his hand returning to the mattress to hold himself up.

And it was almost like it never happened.

Nora moaned into the kiss, her arms shakily wrapping around his neck as he shifted his hips and reached down to line himself up before slowly sliding the head in, garnering a gasp against his lips. And the more he eased in – a slow back and forth motion, pushing in a little more each time – the more intense her moans became.

Probably should have fingered her first.

Soon enough, he was buried to the hilt. Mason remained still to allow her to adjust to his size while his lips went back to her neck; but instead of biting again, he placed gentle kisses and licks to the mark he’d left behind moments ago, almost as if he were apologizing for doing it.

Not that he’d ever actually apologize for it.

“Go slow at first,” she whispered to him, and he nodded, mumbling a _’yes, Boss’_ against her throat as he slowly pulled out before slowly pushing back in. She let him know when he could speed up by grinding her hips back against him, and he soon set a moderate pace.

In and out. In and out.

It wasn’t enough.

He wanted more. He needed more. He was used to more.

But this was Nora – a woman maybe half his size who had complete control over everything he did – and he didn’t want to hurt her.

“Fuck, Mason,” she whined, her legs wrapping around his hips and pulling him closer. “You’re so fucking _thick_.”

The Alpha groaned at the words and reached one hand down to stroke his thumb over her clit, moving it in small circles around the swollen bud.

And then the Overboss said the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard. _“Fuck me harder, Mason.”_

 _God, yes._ The Alpha sat back on his knees, his free hand going to her hip as he started thrusting deeper and harder. His pelvis slapped against hers, the sound reverberating throughout the room. And it seemed the new position was doing wonders for her, too, as she started moaning louder and her legs were almost jerking with pleasure, as if she were losing control over them. One of her hands went up to grasp a metal bar on the headboard while the other reached down to his thigh, grabbing and digging her nails into his skin. “Fuck, Mason. Oh my _god_.”

And damn, if that didn’t do something to his ego. Making women scream wasn’t anything new to him but making _Nora_ scream would always make him feel like a fucking god.

His thumb pressed harder onto her clit, moving in faster circles, and her thighs kept jerking more and more until he felt her clamp down around his cock as she screamed his name.

Alright, so maybe _that_ was the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard. Like music to his fuckin’ ears.

Her face and chest were flushed red, and her mouth hung open just slightly as she was riding out the waves of her orgasm. “Fuck me—”

“That’s what I’m doin’, Boss,” he quipped, expecting her to shoot a glare at him, but she seemed far too busy enjoying the fact she came to care about his sarcasm and jokes.

Once she came down from the high of her orgasm, Mason pulled out and grabbed onto her hips, flipping her over onto her belly and then pulling her ass into the air. He gave himself a couple strokes before ramming back into her tight cunt, forcing a yelp from her throat. Nora’s chest stayed pressed down against the bed, her thighs shaky, as one hand returned back to the same bar on the headboard while the other went back to his thigh, digging her nails back into his skin.

Mason reached forward, finding use of that sexy new harness she wore and grabbing onto the strap that expanded horizontally across her lower back. He pulled on it every time he thrusted into her, using it as leverage to pound his cock against her cervix.

“God, Boss, you’re so fuckin’ wet for me,” he growled, one hand letting go of the harness to swat her ass before returning to it. “So fuckin’ tight.”

So much for the Overboss keeping him under control while he fucked her, huh?

Green eyes looked down at their bodies where they connected, seeing himself move in and out, in and out, watching as her ass jiggled each time his hips slapped against her, and _fuck_ , it just looked so goddamn good. This woman would be the death of him – but if he died fucking her, he’d be fine with that.

“Oh, god, Mason. I’m gonna cum again,” she breathed, trying to keep her voice quiet.

“Scream for me, Nora,” he growled as he reached down to grab a fistful of her hair, but his growl was countered with her own.

“Let go of my fucking hair,” she snapped, and he immediately obeyed by returning that hand to the harness without saying another word about it.

Alright, so maybe she _did_ still have him under control.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” she squealed as she came for the second time around his cock. The Alpha felt her walls pulse around him, and it was bringing him closer and closer to his own release.

“Fuck,” he echoed as he planted his hands on the bed on either side of her, leaning down to kiss and lick on the back of her shoulder. “I’m gonna cum soon. Where you want me?”

“Shhhhhhit,” she whispered through a shudder from his hot breath against her ear. She always did say she liked his voice. “In me. Cum in me.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, I’m fucking sure, Mason. Now cum in my goddamn pussy!”

Mason leaned back up, taking hold of the harness with both hands again as he kept driving himself into her as hard as he could, their hips slapping over and over again. He felt the tension rise in his gut and the bottom of his feet felt like they were on fire again as he came inside her; letting out a low growl that rumbled in his chest.

“Jesus, pup,” she cooed. With his hips still slightly moving back and forth, he leaned over on top of her again, placing more kisses and licks to her shoulder blade before sliding out and rolling onto the bed beside her. 

Nora rolled onto her back carefully, clearly sore from getting fucked so hard. Both leaders were breathing heavy, but Mason never felt so fucking _good_ in his life.

“We’re not done yet, pup,” she whispered. The Alpha turned his eyes over to her, blinking. “You need to clean me.”

“Oh. Alright. I’ll go get a rag,” he said as he sat up.

“No, not with a rag. With your mouth.”

Wait, _what?_ What she serious? He stared over at her, eyebrows furrowed, until she finally met his gaze and a smirk crossed her lips. “You heard me, pup. It’s your mess, so you have to clean it up. Doesn’t the Pack only run with wolves? I’m pretty certain wolves clean each other after mating.” Nora spread her legs, expectantly. “So, _Alpha_ , are you a wolf?”

\---- 

Alright, so she really didn’t expect Mason to crawl between her legs and lick his own cum from her cunt, but god _damn_ if that wasn’t fucking hot as hell. He seemed hesitant at first, and when he was crawling back up her body, it looked like he didn’t enjoy the taste, but he also didn’t complain.

But there was something about the concept of him spilling his seed inside her and then taking it back that was just extremely arousing, almost like it was a punishment – like she wasn’t good enough to have it.

When he crawled back up her body and placed gentle, tender kisses to her lips, she couldn’t have adored him more. It was something they often did despite not actually having established any sort of relationship or even _discussed_ what their relationship even was. But regardless, they always shared gentle, loving kisses.

One hand went up as the kiss broke, her fingers slipping into his hair and threading between the red locks. “I still have one more surprise for you,” she said quietly.

“You tellin’ me eatin’ my own cum wasn’t a surprise?” he asked.

“Well, this is a surprise you’ll _like_. Hopefully.” She grinned before slipping out from under him and retrieving something from her coat. Once she was back on the bed, she handed him an item that was wrapped in a few layers of paper. He gently unwrapped it, seemingly unsure what to expect – but once he got to what was inside, he fell quiet.

It was a collar.

The collar was made from leather and had what looked like a custom-made chain-link design of metal around it; no words or any identifiers, but definitely handmade. He held it carefully in his hands, running his fingers over the chain-link pieces as he examined it.

“Tomorrow will be the one-month mark where I said I’d have you in a collar,” she joked, nudging her shoulder against his even though he never budged when she did it. “And while you don’t have to wear it, I at least want you to have the option.”

Mason didn’t reply, but instead just stared down at the piece of leather, handling it carefully. The silence was making her worry. “Mason?” she whispered.

“Why?” was all he replied with.

Nora felt her heart sink. “What do you mean?”

“Why would you give me a fuckin’ collar knowin’ I can’t wear it?”

Oh… Her eyes looked away and she crinkled her nose a bit. How stupid of her to not even consider that. If he wore a collar, he’d get challenged more. A lot more. But he didn’t need to wear it – he could just have it.

“I’m not saying you have to wear it, Mason. If you want to, you can just wear it in the bedroom, or even wrap it back up and stuff it in the trunk, never to be seen again. Or, fuck, wear it all the time, who cares what they fucking think. You’ve established you’re the strongest _and_ the smartest among them over and over this past month.” Nora shifted to face him, taking one of his large hands in hers. “Think of it as my way of asking you to be with me. It’s not like a marriage proposal or anything, of course, but it’s a way to show we’re together. If you want, I’ll even wear something that signifies I belong to you. You can even pick what it is.”

Mason finally lifted his gaze to her, studying her blue eyes for a long moment before finally speaking. “I want you to wear a collar, too, then.”

Oh. Nora visibly swallowed; she hadn’t worn a collar since Nate was alive – and she wasn’t sure she was ready to put on another.

But maybe she was for Mason.

“Okay, pup. I’ll wear a collar, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! I might make a sequel, but who knows. Let me know if y'all want one or if you want any other pairings.


End file.
